Saint Lyon Military
Overview The Union of Saint Lyon has 5,000,000 soldiers in the military. The military has only professional soldiers, where only the best are accepted. There is a limited selection of equipment and weapons, but the soldiers are given massive amounts of experience on those weapons. Anthem Lyan Version *Tor-re ne Dat-tre,Ore mast-te e man-nu, *Ore ne de-va jar-vu, *Yat-tre na-na de-va, *San Ly-on nat Tor-re. *Tor-re ne Dat-tre, *Pyr Wet-te hat-te, *Pyr jast-ta e son, *Pyr das-su ret-me, *San Ly-on nat Tor-re. *Tor-re ne Dat-tre, *San Ly-on tu nat, *San Yat-tre for-ya, *San vat ne de-va, *San Ly-on nat Tor-re. English Translation *Glory-be our Fatherland, *Superior Authority and Beliefs, *Superior to our enemies, *Passing Judgement against enemies, *The Nation of Saint Lyon is Glorious! *Glory-be our Fatherland, *The land of Crystal Towers, *The land of prosperity and power, *The land of green pastures, *The Nation of Saint Lyon is Glorious! *Glory-be our Fatherland, *The Nation Saint Lyon Founded, *The Saint chosen by God, *The Saint who led us to victory, *The Nation of Saint Lyon is Glorious! History Organization Tank Army (36,000 tanks, 180,000 soldiers, 4 Corps) *4 Tank Corps (9,000 tanks, 45,000 soldiers, 3 Divisions) **12 Tank Division (3,000 tanks, 15,000 soldiers, 3 Brigades) ***36 Tank Brigades ( 1,000 tanks, 5,000 soldiers, 4 Regiments) ****144 Tank Regiments (250 tanks, 1,250 soldiers, 5 Battalions) *****720 Tank Battalions (50 tanks, 250 soldiers, 5 Companies) ******3600 Tank Companies (10 tanks, 50 soldiers) Rocket Division (3,000 MRLS, 15,000 soldiers, 3 Brigades) *3 Rocket Brigades (1,000 MRLS, 5,000 soldiers, 4 Regiments) **12 Rocket Regiments (250 MRLS, 1,250 soldiers, 5 Battalions) ***60 Rocket Battalions (50 MRLS, 250 soldiers, 5 Companies) ****300 Rocket Companies (10 MRLS, 50 soldiers) Anti-Aircraft Division (3,000 A3MD, 15,000 soldiers, 3 Brigades) *3 Anti-Aircraft Brigade (1,000 A3MD, 5,000 soldiers, 4 Regiments) **12 AA Regiments (250 A3MD, 1,250 soldiers, 5 Battalions) ***60 AA Battalions (50 A3MD, 250 soldiers, 5 Companies) ****300 AA Companies (10 A3MD, 50 soldiers) Armored Army (36,000 APC, 180,000 soldiers, 4 Corps) *4 Armored Corps (9,000 APC, 45,000 soldiers, 3 Divisions) **12 Armored Division (3,000 APC, 15,000 soldiers, 3 Brigades) ***36 Tank Brigades (1,000 APC, 5,000 soldiers, 4 Regiments) ****144 Tank Regiments (250 APC, 1,250 soldiers, 5 Battalions) *****720 Tank Battalions (50 APC, 250 soldiers, 5 Companies) ******3600 Tank Companies (10 APC, 50 soldiers) Saint Division (1,800 Aircraft, 18,000 soldiers, 3 Brigades) *3 Saint Brigade (600 Aircraft, 6,000 soldiers, 5 Wings) **5 Saint Wings (120 Aircraft, 1,200 soldiers, 6 Squadrons) ***30 Saint Squadrons (20 Aircraft, 200 soldiers, 5 Flights) ****150 Saint Flights (4 Aircraft, 40 soldiers) Eagle Brigade (750 Aircraft, 7,500 soldiers, 5 Wings) *5 Eagle Wings (150 Aircraft, 1,500 soldiers, 6 Squadrons) **30 Eagle Squadrons (25 Aircraft, 250 soldiers, 5 Flights) ***150 Eagle Flights (5 Aircraft, 50 soldiers) Falcon Squadron (25 Aircraft, 250 soldiers) *5 Falcon Flights (5 Aircraft, 50 soldiers) Naval Fleet (1,000 submarines, 50,000) *Alexander Sea Admiralty (400 submarines, 20,000 soldiers) **1st Alexander Sea Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **2nd Alexander Sea Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **3ed Alexander Sea Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **4th Alexander Sea Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) *Lyon Gulf Admiralty (400 submarines, 20,000 soldiers) **1st Lyon Gulf Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **2nd Lyon Gulf Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **3ed Lyon Gulf Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **4th Lyon Gulf Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) *3ed Admiralty (200 submarines, 10,000 soldiers) **1st Reserve Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) **2nd Reserve Fleet (100 submarines, 5,000 soldiers) Weapons Small Arms Land Vehicles Aircraft Ships Missiles and Munitions=